


Midnight Munchies

by BneJovi



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi





	Midnight Munchies

Something disturbs Lainey's sleep, and as she slowly gains consciousness, she feels the covers being thrown back and her bed-mate leave.

There's a few noises coming from downstairs in the kitchen, so figuring that's where he's head to, she starts to doze off again.

He comes back within a minute or two, munching on some apple pieces, and sits on the edge of the bed.

"You OK, Rock Star?", she says groggily, as Mother Nature is telling her to get up, now that she has been disturbed.

"Yeah, should have eaten dinner tonight...want some?", he asks, holding a piece of fragrant apple out to her.

"Hmmm, in a minute...", as she heads off to the bathroom to pee.

When she gets back, her naked rock star is leaning back against the headboard, legs barely covered by sheets, taking a long swallow of water. The moonlight filtering through the curtains has him illuminated like he's still on stage under the spotlights. He takes her breath away and all thoughts of getting back to sleep be damned.

"I saved you the last piece", he says as she walks back toward the bed.

Instead of walking back to her side and laying down, she takes the apple and takes a small bite, then climbs in and straddles his legs.

"Tasty, but not quite what I was after", she says, as she feeds him the remainder of the apple.

"Hmmm, no?", he says mid munch, as a little dribble of juice escapes his lips, "What would you like instead?"

Leaning closer, up on her knees, she licks the juice from his lips, fingers tangling into his hair, as his hands run from behind her knees, up the back of her thighs, lingering on her ass, she says a simple "You".

She moves down his legs a bit further and teases his cock with whisper light touches. A fingertip here and a small lick or kiss there, never enough to satisfy.

"Mercy, baby......fuck, you're killin' me here...", he says, gripping the sheets.

Lainey takes him into her mouth and runs her tongue around the sensitive glands, before dropping her head down and taking him fully down her throat, causing a hiss to escape his clenched teeth.

Putting all her energy into the pull back up, her mouth comes off with a wet pop, and taking a breath, she goes all the way down again, deep throating him for as long as she can. She moans and swallows, the movement causing him growl out "Fuck, get up here baby".

She leave his cock dripping with saliva and his own precum, almost as wet as her pussy has become, dragging her body over it as she kisses her way back up to his mouth, claiming it fiercely.

Lainey deepened the kiss and squeezes that little bit closer to him. He runs his fingernails up her spine and back down again causing goosebumps to chase them.

She releases his lips and direct his head down to her breasts. Her nipples had puckered with the goosebumps he had caused and he takes one in his mouth, biting gently while his tongue flicks the nub over and over again before sucking it further into his mouth and letting it go with a pop. He gives the other the same attention.

She arches into his ministrations, bracing one hand beside his head on the headboard. His hands are still making swirling patterns over Lainey's back and sometimes kneading the flesh of her ass, lifting and separating the cheeks.

His fingers dip further into her ass each time eventually flicking over her puckered hole eliciting a moan from Lainey and she starts to grind against his engorged cock. He moves his hand further forward to play in her wet folds, scooping some of her juices back to coat that rose coloured pucker as well as his fingers.

His cock nudges Lainey's entrance and she teases them both by allowing just the tip in then pulling away again. He decides to play the same game by teasing her hole with the tip of his finger, pressing and pulling away.

"Come on, Rock Star, is that all you've got? Show me how you and King got your reputations...", she whispers saucily in his ear, taunting him into action.

"So that's the way you want to play it, sweetheart? You want all of Captain Kidd, baby, or just the groupie treatment?", he says, trusting that she know those days are long gone since he met her.

"I ain't no groupie, baby.....bring it on Kidd", Lainey manages to say, before he flips her onto her back and plunges into her wet folds. 

He holds still as long as his body will allow before nature takes hold and the desire to feel her wet heat around him has him moving as slowly as possible. Lainey's juices dribble from her body and coat his cock.

He places one of her legs over his arm and pushes the other wide, to give him the perfect angle and view. 

She arches up to meet his thrusts as best as she can. 

"More baby, mmmm-more", she says as he grinds into her slower but harder, longer.

He pulls out of her and dips his head down to eat out Lainey's juicy pussy, flat tongue swipes from ass to clit, stopping eventually to tongue fuck her while his calloused fingers hold her open and plays her clit like the finest guitar.

He slips one finger into her heat, then two followed quickly by the third. His hand is nicely slick with their combined juices. He spreads some around lower down, but she's already wet there, too, from the overflow. He slips his thumb pass her tight sphincter muscle, while still working his other fingers in her greedy pussy. Oh the joy of loving a guitar player!

"Oh fu-fuuuuckkkk, baby.....", Lainey yells, echoing in the silence of the night.

He chuckles, "Feel good baby? It looks so hot....your snatch almost swallowing my hand...fuck, so good, so hot". His other hand is alternatively holding her leg, playing with your clit or stroking himself. 

"More baby? Can you handle more?", he says as a mumble, knowing full well that she can handle anything he dishes out.

He pops his thumb out after feeling her muscles relax, and juices up the head of his rock hard cock. He aims the velvet head at her ass and slowly enters her; Lainey moaning in sheer bliss and him hissing and the sensations he's feeling. 

He starts thrusting, shallow little thrusts at first till he feels Lainey arching in return. He then slips his fingers back into her wet pussy, matching his own thrusts, his cock feeling his fingers through the wall of her vagina, the thumb rubbing her clit in little circles the way he know will send her wild.

Lainey's body is wholly focused on the sensations he is eliciting from the lower half of her body. She clutches wildly at her own breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples to heighten your pleasure. Her head has been thrashing among the pillows and covers, eyes unfocused. 

"Cum for me baby, cum for me....now....ah, f-fucking hell, baby....", he yells, emptying his load into Lainey's ass, feeling the whole thing through his fingers, then her ass clamping down hard on him as she bursts through her orgasm, soaking his hand with her juices.

He pulls from her ass first, slowly and gently, her body shivering with aftershocks as he does so. He then withdraws his hand and licks his fingers cleans, savouring the taste of her juices. Rubbing the stiffness out of Lainey's legs, he lowers them down to a normal angle. He hops up on his own wobbly legs and goes to the bathroom to get a warm wet cloth to clean her up with. 

He is extremely gentle when washing her, well aware that he may have over done it slightly.

"You ok sweetheart? Are you sore?", he asks, kissing her knees where they are bent beside him while he cleans her. He throws the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom, not really caring if it makes it or not.

"Mmmmm fine, baby...every time I move tomorrow, it'll remind me of you; what it felt like with you inside me. I love you, babe...", Lainey says, as sleep starts to take her away from him, for a short while anyway.

"Love you too, honey. Do you think you can sleep now that you've had a snack?", he says, yawning himself, as he pulls up the covers and pulls her into his arms holding her tight and they both drift off to sleep.

The End


End file.
